Life Sized!
thumm A seen from the episode Phineas and Ferb think that there olld toys are boaring so they thaught of the idea to make them life size and actuly do what they're supose to (Such as a super hero action figure can now actuly fly and has super streanth) Also, a new kid named Monty comes and helps them build there "Big Idea". Wile they do that, Doofenshmirtz is selling his old "Inators" at a flee market. Plot Details *Mom: Hey boys. So, what are you doing? *Phineas: Playing with our action figures. *Mom: Well, have fun! *Isabella: Hay guys, watcha' doin'? *Phineas Playing with our action figures. *Isabella: Cool! Oh, and also, *Phineas: What? *Isabella: There's a new kid in town, his name's Monty. I told him all about you guys and he asked me If I could ask you if he could come over later. *Phineas: Well, tell him, that I told you that he's welcome! *Isabella: Will do! *Walks off* *Candace: What are you two doing? *Phineas: Playing with our action figures. *Candace: Arn't you a little to young to play with action figures? *Phineas: No, no we're not. *Candace: So, your "dolls" still don't do anything. They're so boaring! *Phineas: First, they're not dolls, second, you have a good point... *Candace: See ya, Candace out, peice! *Phineas: Hay Ferb! I know what we're going to do today! *Meenwile *Perey: *Puts his hat on and jumps in the microwave to his layer* *Major Monogram: Hello Agent P, I need to talk fast because our conections have been having some proplems all day, so I'll just- *He's been cut off by static* *Perey: *Shrugs and jumps into action* *Chior: Agent P! *Perey: *Sneeks up at Doof's front door when he saw a note that said "Out to flee market, won't be back all day". Jumps into action* *Meenwile *Phineas and Ferb are building a contraption that is a convayer belt that goes through a tunnel and out* *???: * With Black and white clouths enters the back yard* Hi! my name is Monty and I just moved here, any way, watch' doin'? *Phineas: Building a mechine that makes any toy life size. *??? Monty: Cool! Can I bring one of my favorite toys? *Phineas: Sure! And tell can you tell everyone else to? *Monty: Can do! *Phineas: Hay? Where's Perry? *Ferb: He's been gone for I wile you know. *Monty: Who's Perry? *Phineas: Our pet platipus! *Monty: You have a pet platipus? *Ferb: It is kinda weird if you think about it... *Meenwile *Chior: Doofenshmirts at a flee market! *Perey: *Jumps in* *Doof: Oh, hey Perey. I realy wasn't expecting you so I didn't make a trap, so, I'll just tell you what I'm doing. Do you remember all those inators I used in the past? Well, I have found no use in them any more so I'm selling them! I mean, look how much i made selling the Copy and Paste-inator! *Shows him a wod of cash* Sure, some of these are "Dangerous" and "deadly but- *Perey: *Wacks him with his tail* *Doof: That's it! INATOR FIGHT! *Jumps on his Melt-inator 6-5000-inator and starts to shot random things* * Meenwile *In the back yard, all of Phineases freinds are in the bakyard with there favorite toys.* *Buford: *Looks at Baljeet's toy* What's that? *Baljeet: This is "The Onion"! My Favorite super hero in India! *Buford: Lame! *Baljeet: Hay! You're the one who braught your teddy bare! *Buford: That's it! I'm never ganna talk to you again untile you apalogize to TeddyBobo! *Phineas: Okay everyone! I'm going to demonstrait our new invention *Put's his Action figure on the convayor belt, it goes through the tunnel, and comes out a life size super hero* *UltraMan: *Jumps in the air and floats for a wile* Come Phineas! Stop crime with me! *Everyone; AWESOME! *After everyone has a chance to use it, the song "Action Figure* is played in montage form wile everyone is having fun playing with there toys* *Candace: PHINEAS! I'm Calling Mom! *Bionic Women: (Emily's toy) *Grabs Candace and Flys around with her* *Candace: AHHHHHH! *Emily: This is so cool! *Meenwile *Doof and Perey are fighting with old inators when he acsedently presses the Mis-behave-inator and it launches a beam wich flys to Phineas and Ferb* *Doof: Not good *Perey: *Uses the Wrapped-Up-In-A-Nice-Little-Bow-inator on Doof wich traps him in a little box* *Doof: *Muffled* Curse you Perey the Platipus! *Perey:* Runs off* *Meenwile *The ray from the Mis-behave-inator hit's the toys, they drop off the kids in the ground, and fly off in a rampage through Danvile* *Monty: Well that was weird. *Candace: AHHHH! I'M TELLING MOM! *Isabella: What do we do know Phineas? *Emily: Ya! *Phineas: Well, I planned ahead about this, so, I made a mini ray gun that will revures them from being life size so they would turn back to they're normal toy form. But we need another toy to do it because it would be to dangerous for us. *Buford: But there are no more toys, Dinner bell! *Phineas: Oh, contrair! *A few minutes later, phineas arives with life sized Ducky Mo-Mo with the lasor in his hand* *Phineas: Okay Ducky Mo-Mo , do you stiff! *Ducky Mo-Mo Jumps into Action, shooting all the toys back into reguler toys wile the "Quirky Worky Song" was played.* *Baljeet: Oh Onion! I missed you! *Phineas: Your turn Ducky Mo-Mo! *Shoots Ducky Mo-Mo and he turns back into a teddy bare.* *Monty: That was realy fun Phineas, oh, and you to Ferb. *Emily: Realy great job! *Candace: *Draging mom to the back yard* See?! Do you see Mom?! *Mom: Candace, I already know that the boys are playing with there toys. So, did you guys have fun? *Phineas: We sure did Mom! *Mom: Great! Well, if you need me, I still have erands to. *Walks off* *Candace: NO NO! That's imposible! *Sigh* I have a huge head ack, I'l just take a nap.*Walks off* *Perey: *Makes the chitering noice* *Kids: Oh, there you are Perey! *The End! Songs *Action Figures! *Quirky Worky Song Running Gags Perry's enterance to his lair: Opens the Microwave Oven, sits in it, closes it, and a trap door apeirs "Too Young" Line Candace: Arn't you a little to young to play with your old toys? Phineas:No, no I'm not. Ferb's line: I'm eating angry birds and they are cawing in my mouth. Phineas: Hey? Where's Perry? Ferb: He's been gone for I wile you know. Monty: Who's Perry? Phineas: Our pet platipus! Monty: You have a pet platipus? Ferb: Well, it's kind of weird if you think about it... "Whatcha Doin'?" Monty: Hi I just moved here! So any ways,whatchadoing?>_< Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz at a flee market! Characters *Phineas *Ultra-Man (Phineas's action figure) *Ferb *Terminatrix (Ferb's action figure) *Monty *Motor Mike (Monty's remote controlled motorcyclist) *Isabella *Holly Lolly (Isabella's fairy princess doll) *Emily *Bionic-Women (Emily's action figure) *Buford *Teddy Bobo (Bufords teddybare) *Baljeet *The Onion (Baljeet's action figure) *Candace *Ducky Mo-Mo (Candace's stuffed animal) *Lynda Flynn *Perry *Dr.Doofenshmirts Special thanks to Disneygirl94 for letting me use her character, Emily! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Need Spellcheck